


That Look

by GabesBeanie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, it's soft porn, legit it's just porn and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: Jesse loves to pamper his lover; loves that sleepy, satisfied look on his face when he fucks him good and slow.(Self-indulgent PWP)





	That Look

“Damn sugar,” Jesse sighed, rubbing his thumbs into Hanzo’s hips as he watched his face, pillowed on folded arms. “You know I love that look on you.”

Hanzo hummed in question, only bothering to barely peek one eye open. Jesse chuckled, continuing his even thrusting against his lover’s raised hips, pace steady and slow.

“That look you’re givin’ me,” he went on, a smile pulling at his lips. “Ya look so satisfied right now you could fall asleep. A right prince dozin’ on my sheets.”

Hanzo let out a low chuckle and sigh, “I am quite content.”

“I see that,” Jesse crooned, continuing on with his impromptu massage. He hummed a mindless tune to himself, enjoying the contrast of his own hands on his partner’s skin. He ran his palms across Hanzo’s back, applying firm pressure with an occasional squeeze. Hanzo gave a satisfied little groan, his eyes sliding closed in contentment.

“I love spoilin’ you,” he went on, flexing his hips again. His hands trailed down to Hanzo’s plush ass, kneading and tugging at him as he went. “I love seein’ you relaxed.” He thrust again, harder.

Hanzo let out a low grunt, cracking his eye open again to watch Jesse’s progress. Jesse caught his gaze and felt himself give in a little, allowing himself to slowly ruin the sleepiness of their lovemaking for something a little more purposeful.

“I love it when you lay there, just soakin’ in the attention. Lettin’ me take care of you.”

“You take excellent care of me,” Hanzo murmured, almost dozing even as he lifted his hips to meet his lover’s steady thrusts. “I have never trusted another so.”

Jesse chuckled to hide his embarrassment. Sex was easy, but feelings still gave him little hiccups on occasion. He leaned forward to leave a kiss between Hanzo’s shoulder blades. Then another, and another. He trailed his bristly lips along those firm shoulder blades and neck, loving the sheer power contained beneath that honeyed skin.

“Thank you,” he murmured, suddenly bashful. “For lettin’ me take care of you.”

Hanzo unfolded one of his thick arms to reach back for Jesse, dragging him in close for a kiss. Slow, tender, lazy and sleepy like a fine morning in buds of summer, they kissed. Hanzo gently bit at Jesse’s bottom lip, loving the little hitches in rhythm the attention caused.

“Your attention is a privilege I intend to take full advantage of,” Hanzo chuckled. “So long as I may return the favor.” He pressed his lips against Jesse’s once more before releasing him. He tucked his arms back under his head, still turned to watch his lover with one sleepy eye as the rest of him relaxed deep into the mattress. “Now, please continue.”

Jesse smiled as he took his cue, sitting back further to get back to work. “Oh honey, you know I’ll do just about anything to see that look on your face. Now let’s see if I can’t wipe it off.”

As Hanzo relaxed further into the sheets, Jesse started thrusting into him with a single-minded focus, huffing and grunting as Hanzo continued to hum with contentment. After having worked himself up enjoying Hanzo’s body, Jesse wasn’t surprised to find himself barreling towards his release.

He leaned forward a bit to whisper, “I’m close honey… How’re you comin’ along?”

Hanzo let out a stuttered breath, one of the few external clues that he was enjoying this just as much as Jesse was. Near-silent grunts slipped out of him as he gathered his wits to respond. “Touch… I need your hands…. All over. Just _touch me_.”

With a nod Hanzo couldn’t see, Jesse began running his hands up and down Hanzo’s back and sides, keeping a firm pressure as his hips started to stutter. He pet at his shoulders and ran firm strokes from his neck all the way down to his ass and back up again.

A short, choked moan was Jesse’s only warning before he felt Hanzo tense, watching as those muscles he was massaging flexed and spasmed with pleasure. Hanzo sighed deeply and fell completely lax, a soft and sleepy smile touched his lips, “your turn.”

Jesse felt a shiver run down from the top of his head, it was almost embarrassing how little more he needed to find his release. He held himself in Hanzo’s body, gathering his breath before pulling out and quickly wiping them clean with a cloth. Hanzo reached out a hand for him as he lay down, pulling him close so that Jesse almost covered him, and nestled his face between his lover’s pecs.

Jesse felt the barest whisper of a kiss to his sternum before he heard Hanzo’s breathing even out into the steady rhythm of sleep. He held in a small chuckle, as he watched his man slumber. His face was nearly stern, even at rest, and his nose whistled on every other breath in a way only Jesse could find charming. Jesse pulled up the sheet around them, tucking his lover in and settling himself down more comfortably.

In his sleep, Hanzo released a soft little smile and Jesse closed his eyes, thinking of all the ways he could keep that gentle smile on his love’s face.

 

=x END x=

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!! 
> 
> I'm gettin' back into the swing of writing and I'll be dedicating some real-ass time into writing a little bit every day!!! Woo!!!
> 
> Links --> [[Carrd]](https://gabesbeanie.carrd.co/) | [[Twitter]](https://twitter.com/GabesBeaniee)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! ^^/


End file.
